


Bad Girls

by dickard23



Category: Degrassi
Genre: Angst, Bukkake, Dysfunctional Family, F/M, Gangbang, Multi, Porn, Prostitution, Shameless Smut, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 13:53:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3122612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dickard23/pseuds/dickard23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maya's always getting in trouble for Katie's bad actions. Unable to get her parents to listen to her, she seeks her own way of getting back at them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Girls

"You're grounded for two weeks!" he yelled at her.

"But Dad, I didn't break that vase."

"Katie says you did!" Maya's older sister had the most devilish smirk on her face.

"Of course she does. She broke it." She was playing soccer in the house again.

"Your sister wouldn't do that."

"Like I would?"

Her pleas fell on deaf ears. Katie could commit murder, and Maya would get the blame.

She didn't even know why she bothered.

An hour later, Maya was seething at school.

"Did you still want to come over after my practice?" Cam, her boyfriend, asked her.

"I can't. I'm grounded."

"Why?"

"Katie broke a vase and blamed me."

"That sucks."

"It happens all the time. I'm always in trouble."

"If your always in trouble, why not do something to deserve it?"

"What?"

"There's no point in being good if your parents punish you anyway. Maybe what you need is a chance to be a little bad."

"What do you have in mind?"

"Meet me on the roof for lunch," Cam said before he went to his next class.

* * *

 

When Maya got there, she was unsure of what to expect. Cam grabbed her from behind and kissed her. "I know just what you need."

"You do?"

His lips hit her neck as he pulled her onto his lap. "Let me make you feel good."

She gasped as his hands started to unbutton her blouse. Before she knew it, her shirt was off and her bra was too. He held her small breasts in her hands and began to knead them.

"OH CAM!"

He grinned as her nipples hardened in his palm. He sucked one into his mouth and pinched the other, driving her mad.

He shoved her skirt up and yanked off her panties. She was practically naked and completely exposed. His lips made their way down her small stomach and to her lower lips.

"OH MY!"

He delved in, licking and sucking her as she arched her back and cried for more. Her small hands held his head in place as she got closer to her peak.

He managed to wiggle one finger in her, damn she was tight. He started to move his finger in and out as he sucked on her clitoris.

"OH CAM! OH! OH! OH!"

She didn't last much longer. She came all over his face, and he continued to lick her until she pushed his head away.

"You taste delicious," He told her as he kissed her lips, sharing her taste with her.

She was red and completely flushed.

While she was still dazed, he quickly took a picture with his phone.

"CAM!"

"Don't worry. Only I will see it. How about you call me the next time you need to blow off some steam?"

He headed back down to lunch, leaving her to put on her clothes.

"What did I just do?" She thought as she put her panties back on. They had only kissed before then.

* * *

After practice, Cam showed Owen the photo.

"Damn, I guess I owe you $50." He didn't think Cam had enough game to get little Matlin naked like that.

Dallas peered over at them. "What's going on?"

"I bet Boy Wonder here that he couldn't get Maya naked. I lost."

"You got Katie's little sister?"

"Well, it was more about her than me, but I have a feeling that will change soon."

Owen had an idea, "Double or nothing you can't get a video of her sucking your cock."

"You're on."

"You have two weeks."

Unfortunately, Maya was grounded for two weeks, but this didn't stop Cam from finding a way to her. Katie was busy with yearbook and the paper. Their father was at work and their mother was too sick to pay much attention to Maya. She just stayed in her bedroom.

"How about I come over after practice?" he said to her a week after he ravished her on the roof.

"What if my mom sees?"

"She won't. I'll sneak in through your window. Just leave it open for me."

Two hours later, he climbed into her window, catching the blonde by surprise.

I didn't think you'd be here for another hour."

"We just lifted today. No ice time."

"What did you want to do?"

"We could watch a movie."

She put a Cruel Intentions DVD into her laptop.

They had only been watching it for 15 minutes before Cam started necking her.

"Cam!" she gasped.

"Shh! You don't want your Mom to hear."

She bit her lip as he got her shirt off and began sucking on her flesh. They moved to the bed and he got her panties off, tossing them to the side as he made his way between her legs.

"Do you want more?"

"Yes," she gasped before he delved into her sweetness, licking and sucking away as she screamed into her own pillow.

He did enjoy having her writhe beneath him. He just couldn't wait until he had her bouncing on his big, fat cock.

"More!" she breathed out as he got a finger into her. He pumped it in and out until she came all over him.

"Cam!" she breathed out.

He grinned as he undid his shirt and pushed down his pants.

Before she knew it, he was in his boxers, a tent clearly forming.

"Don't you think you should return the favor?" he breathed into her ear.

"I don't know how."

"Let me show you."

He took her hand and brought it to his cock. It was a good eight inches long, and it was thick. "Take a tight grip but not too tight."

She wrapped her small fingers around him. He looked huge in her hand.

"Now you just need to add some moisture. Suck on the head."

She took it in her mouth. It was fat, and he was salty.

"Good girl, Maya. Now slowly push your head down."

She started to take him into her mouth. Her mouth was small.

"Watch out for your teeth. Push your lips in front of them."

She did as he instructed.

"Very good, now lick it."

She released him from her mouth and began to lick him.

"Good girl, lick it all."

He guided her down to the base of his cock.

"Now that you have it nice and wet, start stroking."

She moved her hand up and down his cock.

He guided the head back into her mouth. "Good girl, just keep sucking."

He took out his phone and made a twenty second video.

She didn't even notice.

About five minutes later, he was ready to cum.

"Be a good girl, close your eyes and open your mouth."

She did as he said, and he shot his load all over her face and mouth.

"Stay like that," he said before taking another picture. "You're so sexy," he told her as he put his phone away. "I like to look at you when I touch myself."

She started to blush. "You don't just look at porn?"

"I have, but you're way better."

She went to wash her face as he climbed out her window and headed home.

* * *

 

The next day, Cam showed Owen the video and the photo.

"Damn! And you got a money shot."

Owen forked over the cash, but Cam was good enough to at least send him the photo.

"I don't want that ending up on the internet." Maya was a good girl.

"I won't, but damn, I wish I had a girl like this."

About a month after Cam first tasted Maya, the poor girl was in trouble again.

"There's money missing out the safe!"

"I don't even know the combination," Maya argued.

"Maybe she cracked it," Katie suggested.

"How? I'm not a math geek!"

"Well someone took $1000." It was Katie, "And you're grounded until I figure out who it was."

"I hate you," Maya snapped before she left for school. "You're the world's worst Dad."

"I don't know what's wrong with her," he told his wife.

Maya was so upset, she was crying by the time she got to school.

Tristan saw her. "Maya, what's wrong?"

"It's my father. He grounded me because someone stole from our safe, but I didn't do it."

"That sucks."

"Even worse, I'm grounded until I can come up with $1000."

Cam felt bad for her, but it was a good opportunity nonetheless.

"I'm going to make you feel better," he promised. "Let me take care of you."

He came over after school with his $150 from Owen. "It's not that much, but it should help you get started."

"I can't take your money," she insisted.

"I can make more," he told her, and he would. "Just let me help you. I love you Maya."

"You do." No one ever says that to her.

"Let me show you."

He took her to bed, covering her in kisses while Sade played on her laptop.

After some tussling, they were both naked and Cam pulled her on top of him.

"I want you to ride my face."

She straddled his head as he began to devour her.

"OH CAM!" She gripped the headboard as he made her writhe uncontrollably.

Owen was watching the whole scene from his bedroom. "I can't believe he got Maya to perform in front of this webcam."

"I don't think she realizes that little ducky is a camera," Dallas told him.

They were paying Cam $100 each to see Maya lose her v-card.

After she came on his face, Cam took out a condom and put it on.

"Lie down for me Baby."

She did as he said and he slowly began to push his way inside.

"This will hurt at first, but the next time, it will feel really good."

He hugged her and kissed her neck before breaking her barrier.

She winced in pain as she clutched to him. "It hurts."

"I'm sorry."

He slowly thrusted his hips as she clung to him. Once she started to relax, he flipped her on top of him, giving his friends a better view of Maya's cute butt.

"OH CAM!"

He controlled the action from below, slowly grinding himself against her as she threw her head back. She was starting to enjoy it.

"Damn he's a lucky bastard," Owen grumbled as he watched Cam claim Maya.

"She just does whatever he says."

"He does have a sweet voice."

"He's a little devil!"

He kissed her one more time before he finished inside of her.

He held her close until she had to get washed up before dinner.

"I'll help you," Cam promised. "Don't worry about the money."

"You're so sweet."

He took his camera and went home.

* * *

Cam got paid the following morning.

"Damn, will she do whatever you say?" Dallas questioned.

"Something like that."

"Do you think she'd accept money for a photo shoot?" Owen wondered.

"Probably, but I need to get her to be a bit more confident first. I'll ask her in a week."

At lunch, he asked Maya if she was still sore.

"A little, but that warm bath helped."

"I can give you a massage after school if you want."

"You're the best."

After practice, he came over to her house and started to give her a back rub.

"You're so beautiful," Cam told her.

"You're just saying that."

"No I'm not. The guys all think so. Owen's jealous because you're with me."

"He is not. He teases me all the time."

"Of course, you're a friend of his little brother. He's supposed to tease you. It doesn't mean he doesn't want you, and it's not just Owen. Zig started hating me when we started dating. Dallas said you're cuter than any of the puck bunnies he takes home after the games. You have a lot going on. You're just under appreciated."

Two days later, Cam managed to help Maya get out of her punishment for the day.

"I said I'd volunteer with the soup kitchen," Maya told her mother. She did volunteer, along with Cam.

"You're so sexy," Cam told her as they washed down the pots and pans after cooking all afternoon. "I could just ravish you right here."

"Oh stop."

He pressed himself to her. "I'm serious. I want you."

After they finished cleaning up, he took her to the alley in the back. He ripped off her panties and then put a condom on his hard cock.

"Open your legs for me."

She did and he pushed his way inside of her, pulling her legs so they were around his waist.

"OH CAM!"

He pinned her to the wall and started to fuck her. "You're so sexy. I want to fuck you all the time."

She clung to him as he drove her absolutely wild. She was desperate for him. He made her feel so good.

He gave her his camera to hold, and they took a selfie as he fucked her. She almost dropped the phone when she came, but he kept thrusting until he was ready.

He walked her home after they were done.

That Friday, he came over with a camera.

"What's that for?"

"I want to show you how beautiful you really are."

The first set of photos were innocuous. She was at her desk or holding her cello, but then they started to get racy. He took one with her a couple of buttons on her blouse undone, another with her suggestively bent over her own desk. He even got her to take one wearing nothing but his shirt. It was long on her, but it definitely looked like she had slept over a lover's house.

"You are a star," he told her as he showed her the final results. "I bet any guy would pay an arm and a leg for these."

Maya thought about what he said. Would guys really pay for these?

* * *

 

On Monday, Cam greeted her with a kiss. "How are you feeling?"

"Pretty good, even though I was grounded all weekend."

"We still had fun on Saturday." He came over, and they played music together.

"We did."

"Hey Rook," Dallas said as he came up to him. "You coming over to Owen's after school."

Cam looked at Maya sadly.

"Go ahead. It's not your fault I'm grounded."

"Why are you grounded?"

"Someone robbed my dad's safe, and I'm grounded until he either catches the thief or recovers the money."

"That blows." Dallas turned to Owen. "She's grounded until she comes up with $1000 bucks."

"Is that your bail money or something?"

"It might as well be."

"I know how you can make $200 easy. You should come over after school."

"My mom will notice."

"We can get around that."

She went home and told her mother she would be studying for her French test. After that, she climbed out of the window and went to Owen's.

He had a fridge full of beers and snacks. Maya wasn't much of a drinker. She was tipsy after her first beer.

Owen showed her his idea for making money. "You can sell your pictures on this website to interested buyers and make money really fast. I made $100 my first day doing it, and girls usually make twice as much."

"Why's that?"

"Because guys will pay more for girls than girls will pay for photos of guys."

"I bet some gay guy bought your photos," Dallas teased.

"Shut up!"

Owen had "sold" a photo of him shirtless wearing just his hockey pants. He looked damn good.

"You think I could make $200 selling pictures of myself on the internet?"

"I think you could make a lot more."

After another beer, Maya agreed and they started taking pictures of her.

Owen got a Spirit Squad uniform for her to change into, and Dallas was in charge of posing her.

"Cross your legs, just like that." The skirt was riding up, perfect.

Cam took the shots.

"Now bend over and ..."

"How much do you think they'd pay if she took her shirt off?" Cam asked.

"Probably $500."

"Shut up," Maya told him.

"Seriously."

She did it. Damn this was easy.

They got her skirt off too, and then they took even more pictures.

"I'll upload them now, and I'll tell you how much you've made tomorrow," Owen told her.

"You're the best."

"Anything for a friend."

Maya got dressed and left.

Dallas and Owen paid Cam for the photos as per their agreement, but then Cam had a better idea. "Why don't we see if we can actually sell the photos."

It had been a rouse just to get Maya to take the pictures, but it could net them a fair bit of money.

Owen started browsing and found a site where people bought and sold racy photos.

He uploaded one of the earlier photos. "I want to make sure this isn't a scam before we upload the good ones."

Thirty minutes later, he had a buyer.

"It sold for $40."

Dallas grinned.

Owen uploaded the rest of the shots.

Maya couldn't believe it.

"They sold for $1000."

They had actually sold for more than that, but Owen and Dallas wanted to make their money back first.

Maya paid her way out of her punishment, and Cam said they should celebrate her newfound freedom.

They went out to dinner to celebrate.

"I still can't believe people would pay that much just for some pictures."

"And that was the first day. Who knows how many you'll sell after the week is over."

"What would I do with all that money?"

"Get away from your crazy family, have a really awesome party. I can come up with plenty of ideas."

By the time the week was over, Maya had $5000.

Cam held on to it, in case Katie tried to steal it.

* * *

 

When Maya learned her parents were going out of town, she had an idea. "Why don't we throw a party?"

It was easy to get Katie out of the house. Maya bribed Jake into taking her on a date. "I'll pay you double if you can get her to spend the night."

He grinned. "That will be easy."

Maya was easily able to buy high end beer and liquor for the party. She invited her friends of course and then all of the jocks, cheerleaders, and their friends to make it a full house.

"How are you going to be able to afford this?" Tristan questioned.

"I came into a windfall."

That night, Maya's house was completely packed. Once people heard about the party, everyone wanted to come. To make up the costs, they charged $10 to everyone not on the guest list.

"This better be good," Connor said when he forked over his cash.

"Top of the line alcohol and pretty girls who can't control their liquor," Dallas told him. "You're guaranteed to have a good time."

Connor had no experience with girls, mainly because he had no game. Owen steered him towards Jenna. "She's cute, and I bet you could at least get a handy out of her."

Maya was having a blast. She was drunk and dancing with the twins.

The Ice Hounds took over the basement, mainly so they could bring their puck bunnies down there and get some action.

Eventually, Cam retrieved his own girlfriend.

"What I wouldn't pay to fuck her," Bo muttered as she walked away.

Cam heard him. Maybe they could arrange that.

"How much do you think a video of Maya would sell for?" he asked Owen.

"You mean ..."

"I mean a high quality video of her getting fucked."

"I bet we could make 25k in a week given how her pictures sell."

Cam grinned. "Let's test this theory."

Later that night, Cam made a proposition to Maya.

"Do you like making money?"

"Oh yeah."

"You want to make some more money?"

"How?"

They set up a camera in Maya's parents' room.

"Let's see what people would pay for this."

Cam started taking off her clothes.

Before he knew it, she was on all fours sucking his cock.

"Good girl, Amy." They decided Amy would be her stage name.

"I bet they'd pay even more if she fooled around with two guys," Dallas added.

"How about three?" Owen said with a grin.

Maya sucked all three of them on camera. It was fun being bad, really fun.

Dallas had a big black cock that he loved to show off. He was just under 10 inches long, and it was 2 inches fat.

Owen was 7.5 inches, and about 1.5 inches fat.

"Good girl, Amy," Dallas told her, "keep sucking."

Owen put on a condom and pushed it into Maya's wet cunt.

"OH FUCK!" he growled. She was so tight!

Cam had no intention of sitting this one out. He took out some lube and started fingering her behind. Once she was good and ready, he put on a condom and covered it in lube before pushing his way into her back door.

"OH FUCK!" she hissed as he filled her to the brim.

"Good girl," Cam said as he smacked her bottom.

It took them a minute to figure out a rhythm, but soon all three boys were plowing away at her.

Cam lost it first. Maya's ass was just too tight.

"Oh fuck!" He came all over her cute little butt.

Owen and Dallas Eiffel towered her until they were both spent.

Dallas came all over her face. Owen followed suit.

"I bet this will make a good penny."

Maya took a shower and then returned to the party. She was quite sore, especially her ass, but it was worth it. She felt really good right now, and she'd be making a lot of money.

Drew recognized her after glow.

"Did you have a good time?"

"I did," she said with a grin.

Who knew little Matlin could be such a minx?

* * *

 

Cam did and after he edited the video, he and Owen uploaded it to different site, one that accepted x-rated material. The next day, Cam was floored.

"Apparently a video of a young blonde getting gang banged is worth 5,000." They had 20 buyers pay $250 each in only eight hours."

"Why are they paying so much?" Dallas wondered.

"Cause they know she's underage," Owen reminded him.

"Oh right."

They got more than just money rolling in. They also had requests.

"They want to see Amy in a black on blonde bukkake, Amy getting fucked in a cheerleader outfit, Amy getting gang banged by a sports team, and Amy getting fucked by some older guys."

"How are we going to shoot all this?" Dallas wondered.

Cam had an idea.

"You want to charge other students to fuck Maya?"

"Did you see the guys at the party. They were all going nuts for her. We charge them for the fuck, extra if they want a video, and then sell the video online for even more money."

"You mean sell them the privilege of fucking Maya as our buyers request."

"Exactly."

They started with the cheerleader outfit, and Cam knew the perfect johns.

"Were you two serious?" Cam questioned.

"When?"

"When you said you'd pay to fuck Maya?"

"If she'd go for it."

"She would."

It was $150 for the fuck and another $50 for the video, bringing their total to $350.

"We're in."

After school, they got an empty classroom, and Maya in her cheerleading outfit.

Bo went first, grabbing Maya and pulling her onto his lap.

Ignav went behind her and started to paw at her breasts.

She ended up on all fours on a teacher's desk, Bo's cock in her mouth while Ignav was eating her pussy.

While she was still sucking Bo, Ignav put on a rubber and pushed his way into her pussy. "Oh yeah!" He grabbed a fistful of her hair and began to ride her hips.

They took turns plowing her all over the room, on the teacher's desk, against the wall, bent over a student desk, and then on the floor until they were both spent.

"That was fun," the two boys left Maya a cum covered mess on the floor.

The video went up two hours later, and it made a pretty penny by morning.

"Apparently, people liked the twin factor," Owen commented as he looked at the sales.

* * *

 

The next scene the shot was on Thursday, the bukkake.

Dave and Connor forked over the money to Cam. Dallas paid too, just so the others wouldn't think he was getting a special deal.

They decided to film it like a kidnapping scene. Maya was playing the cello until Dallas grabbed her from behind and covered her mouth in a rag.

She "woke up" twenty minutes later, tied to a chair.

"Let's see what she can do," Dallas said with a lecherous grin as he undid his pants.

The next scene was of her gagging on her cock as he fucked her face. She was no longer tied up the chair, but she was naked.

Dave and Connor both had big black cocks for Maya to suck once she was done with Dallas.

The Ice Hound Captain went to her pussy next and she rode him while she sucked Dave and stroked Connor.

"Oh yeah," Dave cooed as he grabbed her head. "Good girl."

Dave took Maya on all fours and pounded her cunt while Connor fucked her face.

"Oh yeah!" Jenna had sucked him at the party, but she was drunk, and it was sloppy. Maya was like a pro.

Dallas interrupted them so he could cum on her face. Dave was next, and Connor was last, but certainly not least. He came like a fountain.

Cam took some still shots, and they were done.

* * *

The Ice Hounds were the obvious sports team. The twins had already paid for their fun, so they got Luke Baker to buy into the gang bang.

They shot it on a Sunday, when the rink would be empty.

The boys "practiced" on the ice before going to the locker room and seeing Maya cleaning up.

"Isn't she a cutie?" Owen said on camera.

"What's your name?"

* * *

She had Luke in her mouth while Dallas ate her pussy and Owen ate her ass.

She only had three holes, but they managed to get four cocks in her anyway.

Luke and Owen double stuffed her ass while Cam fucked her throat and Dallas pounded her cunt.

It ended in a cum bath for Maya, and they were all done for the day.

With four videos, it only took a few weeks to get them to $50,000.

Maya got the bulk of the money as she did most of the work, but the boys each got a few grand to tuck away for a rainy day, and they had plenty of fun fucking her silly.

"We only have one request left," Cam commented as they got to the Dot.

"Where are we supposed to find older guys for her to fuck."

When they got to the Dot, they saw Spinner, Jay, and Sean Cameron hanging out together.

"He used to hang out at the ravine," Owen commented.

"Do you think they're old enough?" Cam questioned.

It was easy to get Jay on board and after a few beers, they had Spinner and Sean too.

"Who's this hottie we get to fuck?" Jay questioned.

They saw a picture of Maya with cum on her face.

"Let's just say, she's a good little slut."

They fucked her at Jay's garage.

He was working on a car, and she came in because hers wouldn't start.

"I don't have money to fix it."

"I think we can find a way for you to pay me."

Maya got on her knees and started to suck him.

Spinner and Sean walked in on the action and decided to join.

They took turns fucking her in the trunk before gangbanging her on the hood of the car.

Jay had a very satisfied grin on his face as he pounded her tight ass. "Oh yeah!"

Sean took her pussy, and Spinner took her mouth.

They made $500 on the shoot, and they would make thousands once they uploaded it.

* * *

Two months after this all started, Maya had more than enough money to move out of her parents house, and she did, getting her own apartment. While her parents were out of town, she had a yard sale and sold all of Katie's stuff. She offered a very generous deal, $1 per item, and it was all gone by the end of Saturday.

While Katie was screaming about her barren room, Maya was enjoying a lovely dinner with Cam. "I still can't believe those people paid so much for little old me."

"You're magnificent, Babe." She really was.

Cam got another text. "The Ice Hounds want to help you throw a housewarming party."

Maya grinned. "How much should we charge?"


End file.
